Nunca desisto do meu time e nem eles de mim
by hanamisakura3423
Summary: Todos já viram o The King Avatar, mas e se Ye Xiu tiver mais amigos que aparece e que ele tiver um segredo( Uma surpresa nesse fanfic) , que mudar tudo que conhecemos. Ye Xiu nunca desistiu de seu time, não estamos se referindo ao Excellent Era somente e sim aos seus time do coração, seus amigos. Eles também não desistem dele. All x Ye Xiu, nesse local o importante é vencer e amar


Ye Xiu estava no computador, jogando contra uma velha amiga enquanto conversavam. Eles tinha se encontrado há dois dias numa cafeteria, ela estava com seu filho, no qual ele era padrinho, agora estavam conversando enquanto lutavam um contra o outro numa dança mortal. Onde ambos usavam luvas e lente de contado e headfone, não era simples em cima como se acha. No teclado do computador tinha um holograma onde seus dedos se mexiam como se apertasse botões, mas em vez dos do computador estavam teclas de um piano na outra mão um circulo holográfico que ele passava um dos dedos mexendo como se fosse um mouse.

A lente de contado estava dando uma realidade virtual aumentada e como se entrasse no jogo, seus olhos e do seu avatar estavam sincronizados e ambos tinham uma visão de 360 grau, ele defendia perfeitamente os ataques de sua oponente. Seu headphone parecia um normal, mas até ele enganava, estava mais aguçado e tinha sensores de ondas sonoras mostrada em suas lentes e entre outras configurações novas.

Sua oponente estava como ladrão, usando suas habilidades furtivas e ataques sincronizados para acabar com ele, também no canto do olho ele viu duas armadilhas ao oeste dele e outras duas no sudoeste. Parecia que ela planejava algo mais fortalecido, mas ele ainda se perguntava por que ela o estava o levando para o nordeste, algo clicou nele rapidamente dando um sorriso.

Ye Xiu: Sua pequena ladrona essa é uma armadilha de paladino!

?: Está mais para sacerdote, mas sim usei a habilidade roubo em um sacerdote, pensando justamente em você meu amigo.

De repente várias correntes, foram em direção a ele, dando um sorriso jogou seu guarda chuva para cima, ele tinha colocado umas novas configurações pensou justamente nesse ataque. Sua arma guarda chuva, começou a girar e void de vento começou a se forma fazendo que a ladra se afastasse com interesse para ver o que acontecia, quando as correntes chegaram ao circulo elas foram absorvidas e começaram a roda no mesmo e quando elas mudaram de cor de dourada para brancas, os olhos da pequena ladra se arregalaram. Vendo que as correntes foram em sua direção, suspirou enquanto corria para direção oposta, sabia que mesmo naquele vendaval que o Ye Xiu se encontrava ele podia a ver.

Precisava encontra uma maneira de direciona sua visão para onde ela queria, nesse momento ela me lembrou da habilidade midirection, usada pelos fantasmas do especial de hallowen. Uma capacidade de mudar a visão do ataque de qualquer jogado para onde ele queria que ele visse assim dando golpes sem o jogado ou ataque percebe sua presença, ela sabia que para fazer isso custaria muito tempo e sua APM eram muito ruins então daria uma brecha muito grande, mas seria melhor que se pega pelas correntes isso ela garantia.

Deslizando pela terra com um pé, e parando bem na frente do ataque que estava indo em sua direção, levantando um braço começou e redireciona seu poder para ele criando uma esfera de energia. Logo movimentando o mesmo em ambas a mão e depois agachando, isso a fez a lembra de quando teve que fazer um solou(fazer dungeon ou matar um boss sozinho, sem participar de uma party) contra um boss, dando um sorriso ela sabia que o que tinha em sua frente era mil vezes pior que qualquer boss desse jogo.

De repente ela lançou o ataque para frente das correntes, e correu para o lado ativando assim o midirection, com 7 segundo de atraso em seus movimentos. Aquilo foi o suficiente, ela sabia, que o Ye Xiu sabe sua direção e o que ela fez, olhando para onde ele deveria está viu que o mesmo não estava mais no void nem ele e nem a sua arma eram visto.

?: Sério Lord Grim? Estou em desvantagem aqui, você é um nível mais alto que eu e ainda assim quer que acompanhe seu APM!

Ye Xiu: Eu te conheço muito bem Neko-Rose-Black. E confiar em você é o mesmos que entra numa caverna escura sem luz, totalmente imprevisível

Neko-Rose-Black: Malvado *Colocando uma carinha mostrando a língua*

Ye Xiu: Agora para menina que usou essa habilidade você está ruim de reconhecê-la.

Ele parou bem na frente da ladra e começou a bate nela com luvas branca peludas, arregalando os olhos ela logo soube que ataque era aquele. Ele usou o midirection nela, quando as correntes estavam indo em sua direção e agora estava usando as luvas de lobo branco suave, aumentava a velocidade e a precisão dos ataques, mas para piora tem dois ataques personalidades para essa arma para cada uma das profissões e para alguém sem ela então ficar pior ainda pois se ele soube os combo certo pode acessa todas elas.

Ye Xiu usou a habilidade oculta do lobo branco da profissão do boxeado, chamada velocidade da lua prateada. Era como se cada vez que ele atacava com a palma da mão em vez de só uma era cinco delas, sua velocidade ficava tão insana que os movimentos eram visto em cinco vezes mais que realmente são fazendo que o dano também seja aumentado cinco vezes mais. Precisa ter 140 APM só pra desvia um único soco, Neko suspirou quando recebia os danos, quando achou que iria já acabar o Lord Grim se afastou dando um pequeno sorriso./p

Neko-Rose-Black: Aff assim como te posso derrota, argh estou sentido meus ossos estalarem (Se alongando) O que foi, estou em estado critico, não vai acabar logo com isso?

Ye Xiu: Haha como se eu fosse cair em eu truque sua ladra, vi o anel da troca em seu dedo, você iria espera até certo momento para me socar com ele e mudar os Hp

Neko-Black-Rose: Tsk e eu achando que isso funcionaria (Tirando um frasco de sua manga) Então terei que usar minha nova arma/p

Ye Xiu: Isso é? (Olhando para porção) Tsk odeio seus benéficos Vip/p

Neko-Rose-Black: Se me derrota agora prometo de dar alguns itens desse meu benéficos Vip( Rindo e tomando a porção)/p

Neko teve seu Hp recuperado e agora estava brilhando em amarelo, o mesmo ocorria com ela indicando que tinha feitiços em seu corpo. Começou uma forma energia em sua volta como se fosse raios em seus corpo, sorrido ela foi direto até Lord Grim, ele vendo ela se aproximando sorrio e ficou parado, sabia o que ela iria fazer reconhecia aquela postura. Ela começou a correr em volta dele assim que chegou perto o suficiente, o chão em seus pés ficou laranja com um símbolo de magia neles, aquele indicava que ele não podia mover seus pés do local e para piora precisava usar suas mãos. Somente Neko conseguir forma um circulo tão pequeno chegando perto dele, e ainda ir longe ganhando impulso.

Lord sorrio e levantou as mãos, precisaria muito delas, seu corpo todo estava brilhando e ele ficaria 5 minutos assim e Neko é uma especialista em ataques velozes com seus pés e facas. Então precisaria ficar atento em movimentos que ele mal poderia ver, foi ai que ela sorri pegando uma bola preta. Nesse momento quem arregalou os olhos foi ele, dando um sorriso quando sentiu a bola pegando ele, isso limitaria sua visão deixando a parte superior em preto só o fazendo ver o chão.

Ele rapidamente preparou seus socos, na vida real Ye Xiu fechava os olhos, se não podia ver, então melhor usar sua audição. Ele sempre desliga o som do jogo para ocasiões como essas, onde tudo que ele pode confiar é ouvir o movimento de seu adversário. Ele com seus pés bem preso no chão também sentia as vibrações, quando ouviu um barulho mais agudo sabia que Neko estava indo em seu direção com sua velocidade aumentada, ele se agachou bem a tempo de evitar um chute. E deu um soco de direita bem no estomago dela fazendo saliva sair de sua boca, impulsionando para cima. Era outra habilidade da luva do lobo, mas essa era do tipo mago. Chamada o golpe do lobo, já que ao fazer isso um lobo branco feito com magia azul aparece e começar a atacar o oponente repetida vezes até o Hp tiver 30% menor e dando no inimigo um efeito que tem 20% de chance de acontece que é o sangramento.

Por sorte a Neko não foi afetada pelo sangramento, mas agora estava com seu Hp 30% diminuído, precisava pensa numa maneira de acabar com o Lord, sem chegar muito perto. Para piora ela não tinha armas magica de longo alcance, não era muito boa de mira, o máximo que tinha era kunai e shuriken. Ela poderia tentar usar sua velocidade apurada para colocar um selo de correntes nele, fazendo que seus braços fiquem presos em seu corpo, ele ainda poderia esquivar, mas não com tanta habilidade dando uma brecha para ela acerta um golpe nele usando seu punhal envenenado, que sempre reduziria 20% de seu Hp.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo, viu o circulo se rompendo nos pés de Lord Grim e o fazendo ser absorvido pelo seu guarda chuva que estava na sua costa. Ela soltou outro "Tsk" e começou a ficar numa posição de luta, pegando seu punhal cheio de veneno, ela precisava de um time, se seus dedos não são velozes o suficiente então ela teria que ter o momento certo. Cotando até quarto ela pulou pra frente, seu punhal ainda em sua mão e correndo mais veloz que podia.

Quando chegou pronta para acerta o punhal no rosto dele, com um movimento fluido ele colocou o sua arma que estava agora em forma de lança entre eles, bloqueando assim seu ataque. Ela soltou a arma pegando com a outra mão e tentando acerta a barriga dele, novamente bloqueada, seus ritmos ficaram assim. Ela trocando de mão e atacando e ele só usando uma da mão e bloqueando seus ataques. Uma dança mortal, onde ambos não deixavam margem.

Até que, um momento ela estava pulando para dar um ataque do céu com seu punhal e ele defendeu com o cabo da lança e ambos encontraram seus olhos. Era como se lembrasse dos velhos tempos, quando tinham 10 anos e jogavam com brinquedos velhos e espadas de madeira. Fazendo promessas de serem os melhores guerreiros de todos os tempos, uma promessa com seus amigos, não, uma promessa de irmãos.

Neko estava concentrada tanto em manter a força, que não percebeu que o bastão tinha abrido revelando correntes dentro que a surpreenderam. Ela viu que tinha entrado numa armadilha, mas era tarde agora, seu punhal fez contado com a corrente afundando a fazendo perde o equilíbrio. A outra parte que estava agora separada e ligada pela corrente deu uma volta nela e com a ponta da lança cortou sua garganta.

Na tela do Ye Xiu mostrou que ele tinha ganhado, ele riu um pouco e tirou os fones de ouvido, esperando quando iria ocorre. Ele conhecia muito bem Neko, então sabia o que ela faria com essa derrota.

* * *

Neko-Rose-Black: AHHHHHHH QUERO REVANCHE!NÃO POSSO ACEITAR MINHA PERDA, IREI DE DERROTA DEUS DA GUERRA

?: MUITO BEM TITIO

Neko-Rose-Black: Ei era para tá do meu lado filho!

?: Ops acho que isso é meio impossível, eu gosto de está do lado vencedor.

Neko-Rose-Black: Ora seu!

Ye Xiu: Melissa deixa o garoto, ele sempre foi assim igual ao pai, sincero (Colocando o headphone novamente)

Neko-Rose-Black: Eu sei... Ye Xiu, você foi o visitar alguma vez?

Ye XIu: Eu...visito ele todo o domingo, sabe aquele dia que você pode conta como foi sua semana e falar a falta que você sente./p

Neko-Rose-Black: Eu quero ir lá com o pequeno Qiumu Su

Qiumu Su: Estou aqui! Tio, mamãe não gosta muito de me levar onde meu pai está, pois ficar chorando e muito emocional, você podia me levar? Quero dar um presente!

Ye Xiu: Eu adoraria, mas nesse final de semana irei para um local com duas amigas minhas.

Melissa: Oh sei, você vai ir para All Glory Star! Ei só te avisando meu avô vai tá lá, sabe como ele adora te ver!

Ye Xiu: Então terei que evitar o criador do Glory o máximo o possível se não estarei encrencado.

Melissa: Ou simplesmente fala com ele, ele te ama muito e se preocupa com você. Sabe que pra ele é como você fosse um dos seus filhos.

Ye Xiu: Eu sei, mas não sei se estou pronto para ver seu olhar quando ele descobrir o que houve e que tive que dar minha conta para outra pessoa.

Melissa: Ele já sabe. Você o conhece sempre está por dentro de tudo é um dos hobbys daquele homem. Ele tem espiões em todas as guia e conhece tudo que ocorre no seu amado jogo, ele quer garanti que seu jogo está sendo jogado pelos melhores.

Ye Xiu: Mas um motivo para eu não ver ou se visto por ele, eu conheço sua família Melissa sei como protetores eles são.

Melissa: Falando de protetores... Eu meio que posso te feito algo contra o novo possuído de sua conta.

Ye Xiu: O que você fez?

Melissa: Você vai ver quando eu mandar seus itens que você recebeu por ter me ganhado, até lá. Indica-me algo, quanto tempo tem antes de começa o All Glory Star?

Ye Xiu: Antes de responde o nome é Glory All-Star e vai demora pelo menos três dias, contando com hoje.

Melissa: É tempo o suficiente para você treinar alguém?

Ye Xiu: Sim, por quê?

Melissa: O seu aliado chamado Qiao Yifan, soube que ele vai participar. Acho que deveria auxiliar ele, tenho certeza que ele está pensando em desafiar alguém que talvez não seja uma boa escolha.

Ye Xiu: Isso depende do que ele quer mostra nesse torneio, mas ainda ficar na escolha dele, sei que já deve saber quem ele vai ir contra, mas não me conte. Irei o treinar, obrigado pelo aviso.

Melissa: De nada, terei que ir agora devo fazer o jantar, falando nisso quero que hoje você nem pense em comidas do MC Donalds.

Ye Xiu: Você amava essas comidas

Melissa: Ainda amo, mas deis que virei mãe percebi como é bom ter algo pra comer além daquelas comidas e muito mais saudável também. Por favor, só tente mudar um pouco sua alimentação.

Ye Xiu: Bem faz um tempo que não cozinho, posso fazer alguma comida hoje.

Melissa: Séria, ótimo.

Qiumu Su: Tio, que dia você pode vim aqui me pegar?

Ye Xiu: Vou pegar você na segunda, vou falar pra minha chefa que tenho que levar meu sobrinho para ir ver o pai dele.

Qiumu Su:Ebaaa!

Melissa: Nós vermos segunda-feira então.

Ye Xiu: Até lá!

Ye Xiu desligou e viu o off-line em sua tela, indicando que Melissa tinha saído, ela era namorada do Su Muqiu. Ela tinha sido mandada para um colégio interno quando tinha 14 anos e um dia fugindo dele, pois um dos seus professores estava tentando estrupa ela, acabou conhecendo o Su Muqui. Ela começou a morar nas ruas com eles, e algumas vezes eles ficavam em orfanatos ou pequenos motéis baratos, onde todos dormiam juntos. Naquele tempo o maior dinheiro deles era o jogo Gloryspan e mesmo assim não era muito.

Depois de alguns anos, o pai de Melissa descobriu que a mãe dela não cuidava da filha e usava o dinheiro para pode gasta nela mesma. Assim prendendo a mulher e indo procura a filha, só pra descobrir que ela tinha fugido por ter sido quase molestada por um dos professores. Ele ficou com tanta raiva que fecho a escola e procurou a filha, encontrando ela com alguns meninos de rua e outra menina.

Naquela época ela estava com seus 17 anos e namorava já o Su Muqui que era um ano mais velho que ela, também estava gravida do mesmo. O pai não tentou separar eles, mas queria ajuda os jovens que tinham aceitado e cuidado de sua filha, então ele os fez irem morar em sua casa onde começou aos dar ensino e cuidou deles, foi surpreendente descobrir que ele era um dos cinco filhos do criador do Glory e quando Ye Xiu conheceu aquele homem, o criador foi uma alegria pra ele.

Após a morte de Su Muqiu, ele e Su Mucheng decidiram sair da casa, pensando que seria melhor pra ela não ficar lembrando tanto assim dele, principalmente por conta da gravidez que ficou de risco depois que ela desmaiou muitas vezes por conta do seu estado emocional. Isso fez que o Ye Xiu pensasse um pouco mais de sua família também, ele se lembra da conversa que teve com Su Mucheng, quando falou que pensava em manda seu dinheiro para seus pais e para seu irmão, junto mandar também para a Melissa e seu sobrinho e ajudar alguns antigos amigos.

Su Mucheng se preocupou, achando que isso iria o deixar com muito pouco para ele, porém ele falou que sempre viveram com pouco então estava bem. Ela estava certa era muito pouco para ele, principalmente por conta da multa que fizeram com ele, pois ele não queria mostra sua imagem. O motivo era óbvio, ele não queria que sua família o encontrasse e seus pais tentasse o fazer sair ou pior ver seu pai e sua mãe o vendo com aqueles olhos cheios de magoas e tristezas, aquele olhos que ele sempre acabava se sentido culpado. Ainda mais se tiverem com o Ye Qiu.

Ye Xiu deu um suspiro, ele precisava clarear a mente, pegando sua caixa de cigarros iria tirar um, até que se lembrou de Melissa e do pequeno Qiumu Su, ambos preocupados com sua saúde. Colocando a mão em seu cabelo bagunçando-os até chega ao headphone, ele deu um sorriso. Talvez muda sua alimentação hoje e cozinhar como antes, não seria tão ruim.

Ele se levantou se esticando, foi nesse momento que Chen Gu chegou lá com pacotes em suas mãos, junto com envelopes. Cheng Gu estava lendo uma conta de luz, quando olhou pra cima para falar e viu algo que fez a mesma corar, um homem de cabelos negros para trás e com headphones pretos com orelhas de gatinho, que dentro e alguns detalhes eram douradas e seus olhos eram de uma cor parecendo âmbar puro. Ela se sentiu como um inseto em âmbar presa naqueles olhos, sua pele estava sendo banhada pelo sol atrás dele o fazendo parecer celestial como um anjo e incrivelmente fofo. Ela tirou seu celular e começou a tirar algumas fotos daquela pessoa, quando ele tirou os fones deitando os cabelos que estavam com algum pingos de suor para trás ficou mais lindo ainda e sexy e quando seus olhos olharam para Cheng Gu ela tremeu naquele olhar que parecia capaz de prender qualquer um que o visse.

Ye Xiu: Chefa o que houve? Está sangrando o seu nariz, precisa de algo?

Cheng Gu( Balançando a cabeça): Ye Xiu? Você parecia diferente

Olhando para as fotos e para agora o menino inexpressivo em sua frente, com certeza ele era o mesmo garoto de suas fotos. Mas pareciam tão diferentes, nas fotos dava pra ver seus lábios bem hidratados como fosse gloss labial neles dando um pequeno sorriso pra cima, não zombeteiros como ele sempre colocar e sim um mais suave. Além do que dava pra ver melhor que mesmo com aquelas roupas grossas ele tem um físico delgado e com curvas mais definidas principalmente na cintura, peito, barriga e coxas. Seus cílios grossos e longos eram como de muitas meninas que usam grandes quantidades de rímel para destacar os olhos, porém os dele eram totalmente naturais e ficavam bem lindos.

Ele olhou para foto que ela ficava olhando e depois voltando seus olhos pra ele o tempo todo. Estava o fazendo ficar tonto, e se arrepender de não ter fumado antes. Quando viu a foto, ficou surpreso, ele parecia um modelo, sua treinadora realmente pegou um ângulo perfeito e tinha feito um bom trabalho, ele pensou que talvez ele tivesse orgulhosa com o seu trabalho. Ele nem sabia como isso o afetaria e como ele não percebeu que essa beleza não só vinha dos raios do por do sol alaranjado que dava uma sensação de outono em sua pele clara, como se ele fosse o próprio príncipe do outono. Mas sim, essa beleza vinha do próprio.

Ye Xiu: Bom trabalho, chefa acho que ninguém conseguiu ter uma foto do Deus Ye Quin antes e você sendo a primeira já fez um grande trabalho.

Cheng Gu: Eu já disse pra parar de brincadeira e falando nisso, acho que não foi só minha foto, você é bem bonito. Que tal começamos a pensar em você usar essa beleza pra conseguimos uns clientes e uma propaganda?

Ye Xiu: Não gosto muito de uso da minha imagem. Mas podemos pensar nisso, que pena que não precisamos já que o cybercafé está bem ativo.

Cheng Gu: Verdade, além do que se tiverem mais pessoas pode acabar sendo pior.

Ye Xiu: Séria mais complicado de jogar Glory ,com mais pessoas aqui.

Cheng Gu: Ok, então por enquanto nada de trazendo mais pessoas, mas sobre a carreira de modelo, pense nisso como uma oportunidade de conseguir mais dinheiro!

Ye Xiu: Quando eu achar que preciso vou fazer isso.

Cheng Gu: Oh verdade ( Entregando um envelope) Você recebeu uma carta e esse pacote( Entregando o pacote) Tenho que entrega algumas coisas também para a Tang, enquanto isso melhor ir descansar.

Ye Xiu: Não se preocupa chefa, vou ir lá em cima, espero que a pequena Tang também vá descansar (Indo até as escadas)

Cheng Gu: Vou falar pra ela que você disse isso, talvez ela ousar que for você.

* * *

Ye Xiu chegou na parte de cima e abriu a porta, vendo que não tinha ninguém entrou logo, quando abria a carta calmamente. Talvez seja alguma carta do seu irmão, mas ele descartou ainda não tinha falado com ele que tinha se mudado então era muito improvável. Ao abrir ele senti algo retangular de plástico e outro um papel, tirando o papel, viu que era um número de telefone e escrito estava "Me Liga" e tirando o pedaço de plástico, fez seus olhos arregalarem. Era o cartão da conta do One Autumn Leaf, mas como? Ele tinha entregado na mão de Sun Xiang. Ele viu o usando a conta, a não ser que foi uma conta fake...mas só tem uma pessoa que pode fazer uma ilusão tão perfeita como aquela. O Criador do jogo Glory:Yin Hui.

Ye Xiu: O que esse velhote vez dessa fez ( Colocando a mão no rosto e uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos) Como?

Ye Xiu foi para o telefone fixo da casa e começou a discar os números, ele esperou na linha até que alguém atendeu do outro lado. Seu coração parou, ele ainda estava com algumas lagrimas de alegria caindo do seu rosto e quando ouviu a respiração meio fraca na outra linha sorrio.

Ye Xiu: Você... Velho Hui eu...como você?

Yin Hui: Então recebeu meu presente, isso é bom, irei explicar. Eu te devo uma vida meu neto, eu sei que não me culpa pelo o que houve com seu amigo, mas ele salvou minha vida naquele acidente. Nunca poderei pagar uma vida, mas posso ajuda a ter certeza que o sonho de ambos fique em pé. Posso garanti que o One Autumn Leaf nunca saia das mãos do seu dono e o mais importante se alguém for seu sucessor, garantirei que for escolha sua.

Ye Xiu: Velhote...Eu...(Limpando as lagrimas) O que você tem em mente?

Yin Hui: O mais importante do meu plano e saber: você tem um sucessor em mente?

Ye Xiu: Uma menina chamada Tang, ela virou um mago como eu na antiga conta.

Yin Hui: Perfeito, sei que estará lá no evento. Eu e minha família estaremos também, um dos meus filhos ira fazer a apresentação dos meus planos. Até lá não posso conta nada, mas tenho certeza que ira te surpreende. Esse dia será histórico para todos, e eu finalmente poderei mostra quem é realmente o deus do Glory.

Ye Xiu: Deixa-me imagina.. Você ?

Yin Hui: Não, o deus está bem nessa linha ( Rindo um pouco)

Ye Xiu: Hahaha, quero ainda imagina a cara do Sun Xiang.

Yin Hui: Garanto que ele vai ter seu rosto estampado na tela, no momento que meu filho dar a noticia. Agora meu neto sobre sua conta, sem classe, queria falar algo. Você ira fazer o Kopio?

Ye Xiu: Estava pensando nisso, esse código é bem antigo, me lembro de ter feito isso com algumas conta dando elas duas ou três classes...Eu irei fazer ele agora, vai se complicado conseguir alguns equipamentos para o Kopio, mas preciso de algo a mais.

Yin Hui: Você já teve 27 contas, graças ao Kopio só tem 10 contas, algo que agradeço. Precisa dar tempo para os novatos meu neto, mas estou pensando... Você vai conseguir juntas todas suas contas? É muita coisa para conseguir mais ainda com uma conta nova no decimo servidor.

Ye Xiu: Pensei nisso também, mas algumas guilda ficaram brigando por mim e conseguir os itens certos e a quantidade certa só preciso agora os de duas cinco, ou melhor, agora seis.

Yin Hui: Só pensa em seu sorriso agora dar uma força maior para esse velho... Eu quero o melhor pra você. Eu te criei e vir você ser o jogador incrível que é hoje, mesmo que não foi deis de pequeno, aqueles poucos anos foram importante pra mim. Ver um crescimento de um deus diante dos meus olhos, não podia está mais orgulhoso de um neto e do seu jogo.

Ye Xiu: E eu não podia está mais feliz te ter uma família como a sua e o senhor.

Yin Hui: Outra coisa vá falar com eu irmão, sei que nenhum dos dois se ver a tanto tempo, mas agora que ambos estão livres talvez possam fazer as pazes.

Ye Xiu: Meu irmão nunca me perdoaria por ter tirado sua liberdade, mas eu não suportaria de ver ele nas ruas e me procurando cada dia mais se um dia ele iria volta.

Yin Hui: Imagine como ele sentiu, mas ambos estavam errados e nenhum dos dois pode negar isso. Acho que devem se falar e se ver, ouve os conselhos desse velho homem. Mas o mais importante, você nunca se esqueceu dele, mandou dinheiro para ele poder sair daquela casa e virar advogado como ele sempre quis. Agora ele está livre e bem sucedido, não teve que passar pelas suas dificuldades, e seus pais hoje estão continuando suas vidas e não estão mais tão loucos como antes. O dinheiro que enviou pra ele deu ambos a chance de ir ao Havaí e ficaram num asilo para idoso bem bonito lá.

Ye Xiu: Hahaha isso parece uma cena do final de uma historia, isso parece o final.

Yin Hui: O final do seu passado pense agora no seu presente Xiu, afinal agora você não tem mais correntes te prendendo. Seja como uma folha de outono viaje pelo vento e seja livre uma vez na vida, ela é muito curta pra você não viver ela.

Ye Xiu: Eu...

Yin Hui: Você sempre teve medo de eles te encontrarem, agora eu estou falando. Eles não iram mais te encontra, eles estão vivendo suas vidas ...Viva a sua, você não é mais um fugitivo das ruas. Nunca foi, você é um humano e precisa viver isso, Su Muqiu iria querer isso, eu ficaria feliz com isso.

Ye Xiu: Como acha que devo começar?

Yin Hui: Comece com um pequeno medo do passado e do seu presente, mostre quem é o verdadeiro Ye Qiu. Mostre você!

Ye Xiu: Obrigada

Yin Hui: Não é nada meu neto, até a próxima.

Yin Hui desligou deixando um Ye Xiu olhando para o espaço em branco de uma parede, tudo organizado como sempre. Ele resolveu tirar seus pensamentos de tudo isso cozinhando, pegando um avental azul claro que tinha pendurado na parede. Depois de colocar, foi até o fogão e começou a abrir os compartimentos de cima e vendo os ingredientes.

Ye Xiu: Oh parece que tem bastante aqui... Talvez com essa quantidade possa fazer algo que não como já algum tempo.

Enquanto o Deus Ye Qiu com cozinhar algo na cozinhar, Cheng Gu estava ainda vendo as fotos no seu celular do Ye Xiu, enquanto Tang estava abrindo seu pacote. Era um presente de sua mãe, uns livros de costura e culinária junto com um vestido branco todo florido com flores douras. Sua mãe estava falando para ela ser mais feminina e parar de jogar aqueles jogos masculinos, também para ela pensa em cuidar mais de sua aparência e cuidados que toda a mulher deve ter. Reclamando algo de como queria netos e um marido ou pelo menos um namorado e outra parte sua mãe falando para ela se cuidar, que sentia saudades, pra visitar a casa.

Tang Rou: *suspiro* por isso prefiro ficar na casa do meu pai (Olhando para a caixa) Guo Guo você achar que o Ye Xiu ficaria bravo se eu colocasse essa caixa no quarto dele?

Cheng Gu: (Olhando para a foto e ainda não acreditando que era Ye Xiu, vendo a foto dele sem o fone e o cabelo mais bagunçado) "Como pode se o tão inexpressivo Ye Xiu tão lindo? Ele parece um deus grego aqui, agora que penso, ele não parece ter tanto peso mesmo comendo só besteira, além do que seus olhos são bem lindos e únicos. Além daquelas maçãs no rosto e aquele maxilar, com certeza se alguém da modelagem o ver ficam apaixonados".

Tang Rou: (Com um megafone) CHENG GU!

Cheng Gu se assustou fazendo ela aperta com força o botão de compartilhar, do seu celular, e como descuida que era caiu pra trás fazendo a tela rola. Por enquanto nenhuma crise o botão para confirma a compartilhamento não tinha sido apertado. Contudo o destino ainda não estava para Cheng Gu, que ela ao se levantar com o telefone ainda nas mãos apertou o botão de "Aceito" e começou a fazer o download para todos seus contados da foto que ela tinha tirado. Tang Rou que estava vendo sua amiga que ainda se levantava, por conta do acidente que ela tinha causado, ouviu um Ding vindo do seu celular. Abrindo ele viu a foto do Ye Xiu e ainda tinha o nome dele colocado em letra chinesa bem atrás, com certeza algo editado da Cheng Gu, mas o pior era como ele estava belo na foto, fazendo seu rosto ficar rosado.

Tang Rou:Guo Guo...Porque me enviou isso? Tenho certeza que não deveria enviar fotos de pessoas aleias e com certeza, inconscientes de estarem sendo fotografadas, para outra pessoa.

Cheng Gu: Ahn?

Tang Rou: Olhe( Mostrando a foto, com seu rosto ainda rosado, mas tão inexpressivo quanto o de Ye Xiu)

Cheng Gu:AHHHHHHHHH!(Ela deu um grito, fazendo alguns clientes assustados olharem para ela)

Na cozinha, onde nosso amado protagonista e agora cozinheiro estava fazendo um prato de Baozi , sentiu seu nariz coçar um pouco se afastando da comida deu um leve espiro fofo. Soltando a pequena massa fofa, pegou um lenço branco do seu bolso e começou a limpar o nariz.

Ye Xiu: Por que acho que alguém está pensando ou falando de mim nesse exato momento?

Sem Ye Xiu saber, seus problemas que pareciam está terminaram tinham acabado de piorar, principalmente por conta de uma loira tagarela, de olhos castanhos. Que ao receber teve uma hemorragia nasal.

* * *

 **Omake : Acabei de ver um Deus...espera é o Ye Qiu!**

Huang Shaotian estava comprando um cappuccino na cafeteria, quando recebeu uma mensagem. Resolveu não ver a mensagem, precisava ir até os outros já que hoje teriam uma reunião com os capitães e vice-capitães por conta do Glory All-Star. Ele não gostava muito do Sun Xiang ou seu vice Liu Hao, ele dar graça a Deus que ninguém os colocou no grupo de conversa ainda. Parece que muito ainda acham que Sun Xiang não é merecedor de ser um capitão e ele só foi escolhido para agrada à mídia e ninguém gostavam muito do Liu Hao, o próprio Ye Qiu sempre conversou com eles como o mesmo não aceitava que o Ye Qiu tentasse o ajuda e era muitas vezes irresponsável.

Enquanto caminhava, começou a pensar o que o Ye Qiu tinha demostrado para ele, depois dele sair indignado pela piada de mau gosto do Ye. Ele veio atrás entregando um papel, onde continha várias novas estratégias e melhorias que poderia ser feita, era tão perfeitamente feito que Huang quase desacreditou naquilo. Todos sabiam que quando se tratava de conselhos, Ye Qiu era o melhor neles, tanto que muitas vezes até os capitães iam até ele pedindo ajuda em algo. Claro todos negariam até a morte, mas ele já viu muitos deles até o seu próprio indo até lá só pra serem visto e examinados pelo Ye Qiu, mas tinha um motivo oculto que todos os capitães e sabiam, era que todos eles amavam o Ye Qiu tanto que doía não ver mais ele, esse é outro motivo de odiarem Sun Xiang.

Todos sabiam que o amor pelo jogo Glory de Ye Qiu ultrapassar de muitos, aquele fogo nos olhos dourados que pareciam derrete em cada um dos combos que fazia. Como podiam se torna tão frios ao planeja uma estratégia, como ele tinha o controle de tudo e sabia as coisas antes de acontecerem. Era tão viciante, que dava calafrios em Huang, que teve que engoli o seco só para parar de pensa naquilo. Tão assustado como parecia, o seu corpo ficava descontrolado quando ouvia sobre aquele homem e pior ainda quando pensava se pelo menos pudesse tirar o Sun Xiang só o jogando pela janela, faria sem pensar duas vezes.

Suspirando entrou na porta de vidro, e viu como todos estavam lá, Huang achou estranho que parecia tão quieto o local. Na maioria das vezes era mais animado e todos estavam discutindo, seja amigável ou com raiva, era estranho ter aquela calma toda. Vendo o motivo disso tudo Huang deu um suspiro, claro que nenhum deles estava animado, um imposto estava no local do Ye Qiu parecia tão errado aquilo. Engolido o seco, foi se sentar do lado de Yu Wenzhou e olhou para a borda do lado esquerdo, estava um dos filhos do Yin Hui criador do Glory e do outro estava um dos patrocinadores do Glory All-Star. Ambos pareciam felizes e calmos, algo que deixava o Huang preocupado, pois todos sabiam que a família Yin tinha um relacionamento muito próximo com o Deus Ye Qiu. Além dos capitães ainda tinha todos os gerentes lá, o de Excellent Era parecia meio preocupado e estava suando um pouco, o que deve ser muito, pois se o Huang conseguiu ver então ele estava muito nervoso para pode cobrir isso.

?: Bem, chegarei ao ponto. Foi informado para o meu pai, que a aposentadoria que ocorreu com Ye Qiu foi propositalmente feita pela Excellent Era, junto com os descuidos de parece uma pior guilda com ele nela. Realmente isso foi um grande problema que agora está em mídia mundial, sim parece que não fomos os únicos a descobrir.

Apertando um botão e uma tela começou a mostra, algumas fotos demostrando Sun Xiang dando um sorriso arrogante, quanto um homem, claramente Ye Xiu, entregando um cartão e parecia descontente com a entrega. Outra coisa é umas imagens de como Excellent Era não tentava trabalha em equipe com o seu Deus, e parecia tentar o afasta de tudo. Pior ainda era alguns falando que Glory se tornou só uma busca de gloria pela mídia e que todos os jogadores só pensam em dinheiro e poder, e só porque um não era dessa maneira tentarem tirar ele, mesmo que ele era o maior jogado entre todos. Outros eram fãs irritados mostrando queimando coisas do Glory, principalmente do Excellent Era.

Liu Hao: Espere como eles conseguiram isso?

Gerente de Excellent Era: Yiu Qiu é muito amado e respeitado por todos, como tal. Algumas pessoas estavam tentando descobrir sua identidade, alguém da equipe falou com um fotografo sobre essa reunião. O mesmo só estava lá pra tirar fotos do Ye Qiu, mas descobriu nossa conversa.

Toda a sala estava em silencio nesse momento, algumas mãos estavam fechadas num punho e outras batiam na mesa de madeira numa velocidade tão rápida do que quando digitam. Excellent Era parecia preocupada, principalmente, pois parecia que muitos estavam olhando com raiva com eles, tanto por terem virado as costas para o melhor jogado como por fazerem algo daquele nível que pode prejudicar toda a Glory.

?: Eu e nosso patrocinador do Mc Donalts, estávamos conversando sobre isso quando saiu na internet. Agora muitos estão irritados com a Glory por não fazer nada, mas a culpa está indo exatamente em Excellent Era.

Patrocinador do Mc Danolts: Iremos fazer brindes do Deus Ye Qiu com seu personagem antigo e também algumas armas personalizadas pelo mesmo. Para dar uma melhor imagem que ainda temos respeito e admiração por ele.

?: Mas terei que dar uma repressão em Excellent Era, por conta do seu erro, eu pessoalmente irei ver o contrato que fizeram com ele e se achar injusto irá desfazer dele e vocês ainda terão que dar certa quantia.

Sun Xiang: Ei isso, não é muito? Afinal ele nem tinha tantos fãs, né? Ninguém sabia quem ele era só sua conta que está comigo agora.

?:Sun Xiang, irei explicar melhor isso pra você já que é novo nesse sistema de coordenação de guilda. Estamos falando de uma figura, não pública, mas representativa do Glory. Pense o que ocorreria que um dos melhores jogadores da NBN, saísse dela e depois descobrisse que foi racismo e a mesma não fez nada ?

Yu Wenzhou: Então está falando, se não fizer algo agora, mesmo que tenha parecido uma aposentadoria não só Excellent Era poderia ir para falência como Glory pode se representada como um jogo só de ódio e desconfiança, fazendo muitos pais ou até mesmo adolescente não se interessarem por ele.

?: Exatamente, mas não foi só isso. Esse ano vai estrear um jogo novo, parecido com Glory e para piorar esse jogo é com um servidor um pouco mais atualizado e com gráficos mais formados, já que é como um novo Glory. Ele está nas mãos de nossos rivais, e se um escândalo do Glory ocorre nesse momento os pais podem decidir compra esses para seus filhos no que o nosso e outros jogadores também podem ir até lá.

Patrocinador do MC: Então o evento do Glory All-Star esse ano tem que ser mil vezes maior que quaisquer outros anos.

?: Bem uma surpresa está aguardando a todos esse ano, mas agora vamos falar sobre o que ira ocorre no Glory All-Star.

Cinco Horas depois

Huang estava se alongando, ficaram tanto tempo lá conversando e vendo os novos locais e equipamento que ele jurava que precisaria de um banho de banheira quente só pra relaxar seus músculos. Suspirando pegou seu celular, queria falar com o Ye Qiu sobre essa novidade não boa para ele, além do que parece que talvez ele não precise esperar tanto tempo só pra conseguir um vimnovamente, com sorte ele ainda pode aparece esse ano. Sorrindo abriu o seu telefone e se surpreendeu ao ver que tinha recebido uma foto de Cheng Gu, a chefe do Ye Qiu que ele tinha a conhecido quando saiu, ela não o reconheceu, mas pediu seu número por caso ela precisa ligar pra ele falando de Ye Qiu, falando nisso ela o chamou de Ye Xiu, talvez ele tenha mudado seu nome agora, teria que perguntar depois. Quando abriu a foto, ficou todo vermelho até as orelhas e ele jura que seu coração erra uma batida. Nesse momento também Yu Wenzhou chegou pela costa e iria falar algo, quando viu o estado do seu vice, que parecia babar pela boca:

Yu Wenzhou: O que está vendo, Huang?

Huang Shaotian: Um Deus( Olhando a foto)

Yu Wenzhou: ( Olhando por cima dos ombros) Espera...Esse não é o Ye Qiu?!( Pegando o celular do Huang)

Huang Shaotian: Ei me devolver é meu!(Virando)

Yu Wenzhou: ( Olhando a foto surpreso) "Com certeza é o Ye Qiu, mas ele está...divino?...Nem sei como explicar só posso falar que é lindo(Enviando para o grupo deles) Pronto pode ficar, oh só avisando espero que Ye Qiu não se importe de você ter enviado essa foto para todos (Dando o celular para Huang)

Huang Shaotian: Espera o que?!(Olhando que a foto foi compartilha) Capitão por que você fez isso? Por quê? Por que? O Ye Xiu vai me matar! Ajuda-me, me ajuda. (Correndo até o seu capitão que estava indo pra longe bem divaga)

Yu Wenzhou: Eu não sei o que você está falando. (Saindo devagar, mesmo com uma loira tagarela bem atrás dele)

* * *

 _Bem todos como falei, essa fanfic tem uma surpresa...Bem nesse fanfic decidir colocar o Ye Xiu como um vampiro. Isso vai se mais no próximo capitulo, mas logo vocês entenderam com o passar nos capítulos. Mas falando sério ele já tem a atitude e hábitos como um,então não vai ter muita diferença tão grande. Não é que sua família é de vampiros, na verdade irei colocar eles todos como humanos, porém ele nasceu vampiro, pois o sangue pulou de geração. O Ye Qui vai aparece em capítulos próximos, mas sua aparição não vai ser tanta e pretendo fazer a relação deles um pouco mais amigável do que originalmente demostra no novel, manga e anime, pois no meu Ye Xiu não esqueceu a família só ajudou ela de longe e tentou tirar o irmão da família com o dinheiro que recebia ficando assim sem nada pra ele, algo que nem o Ye Qiu sabe. Outra coisa o Ye Xiu sabe que é vampiro, por conta disso nunca gostou de aparece ao vivo, já que seria muito complicado explicar sua identidade ou pior quantos anos tinha, já que ele não iria mais envelhece._

Espero que tenham gostado dessa primeiro capitulo tchau minhas flores sakuras


End file.
